Unfading Love
by DarkProfessor
Summary: What would happen if Sirius Black's twin sister fell in love with Severus Snape? Well, for one they wouldn't get along. Artemis doesn't care what her brother thinks and neither do her parents, but will they accept Severus or will they disown her?
1. Miracle Year 3

Artemis sat in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table waiting for her schedule. Professor Slughorn seemed to have this thing about passing out timetables at breakfast. She was always late the first day of school to all her classes because Slughorn waited until after breakfast to hand out schedules.

"What's taking so long," Regulus whined from his seat beside Artemis, his sister.

She shook her head at his ignorance before answering. "Professor Slughorn would rather stuff food into his oversized, full to bursting stomach than give us our schedules, Reg. I would have thought you'd realized that by now. You are in Slytherin aren't you? This is your second year is it not?"

"Obviously he's in Slytherin, but being in Slytherin doesn't always indicate the crop is intelligent. That's why we have Ravenclaw. Just look at Crabbe and Goyle," Lucius said, taking a break from snogging her cousin, Narcissa.

"Point taken," she said absentmindedly, not even daring to look at Crabbe and Goyle, knowing that whatever sight awaited her would undoubtedly make her sick to her stomach. Casting a quick glance at the staff table she saw Slughorn heave himself out of his chair. "Well, I'll be. Miracles do happen."

"What are you talking about?"

Artemis nodded her head towards the staff table and everyone gasped.

"You're right, Artemis. He actually managed to get out of his chair!"

"Not that, Crabbe! If he's getting up then that must mean he's going to give us our schedules." When he still didn't seem to understand she hit her head with her books. "Breakfast isn't over yet you fat, ham-fisted, buffoon!"

"I still don't get it do you, Goyle?"

"Nope."

She let out a small sound of distress as her head fell into her hands. She leaned against Severus, who was sitting on her right, and asked him to hold her. He wrapped on arm around her and told her that there wasn't anything she could do about Crabbe and Goyle's stupidity. She continued to fake cry until Slughorn reached her spot at the Slytherin table.

"Why whatever is the matter, Miss. Black?"

Narcissa took it upon herself to answer Slughorn's question. "Well, Professor, Crabbe and Goyle have taken it upon themselves to once again show Artemis that her efforts to teach them have once again been wasted. I honestly don't think my poor cousin could take another year of tutoring them."

"But we need her to help us pass!"

"Then waste someone else's time! I can't take it anymore," Artemis cried in dismay. Turning to Slughorn she said, "Please, Professor! Surely you can find it in your heart to give me free periods this year!"

"Over dramatic much," Narcissa mumbled under her breath.

Slughorn didn't hear Narcissa though as he looked into Artemis's pleading eyes. "Of course you can have free periods this year. And you don't have to tutor Mr. Crabbe or Mr. Goyle this year either, dear."

Her eye twitched ever so slightly when he called her dear, but as usual he was completely oblivious. Gratefully she took her timetable from him. She waited for him to give Severus his before seeing what classes they had together.

"Well, this certainly is unusual."

"What is it," Lucius asked taking her timetable along with Severus'. "You two have every single class together! How the hell did you manage that?!"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

Lucius huffed and settled for glaring at her.

"Luci, you can glare all you want. You are not scaring me," she said as she grabbed her bag full of books and Severus, who had to scramble to grab his things as she dragged him out of the Great Hall. She made a mental note of Lucius' anger level for future reference for the day. It had to have jumped from zero to ten in a matter of seconds.

"You know," Severus said from behind her. "If you keep that up he might accidentally kill you one of these days."

Artemis slowed to a walk, but didn't let go of his hand. Instead she intertwined her fingers with his. The two of them walked in a comfortable silence to the potions classroom. Artemis and Severus would often walk like that: their fingers intertwined and side-by-side. On no account had she thought of him as more than a brother like figure, however that was slowly starting to change. She knew it couldn't be though. He liked Lily. She was simply a friend.


	2. Realizations Year 5

Chapter two Year 5

Artemis was sitting by the lake talking with Lily and a group of other friends when she just so happened to look over to where she knew Severus was studying. Her jaw dropped when she saw him hanging upside down.

"Lily," she tapped her friend's shoulder, "you might want to see this and help me."

"What are you talking about, Artemis?"

"Look!"

She turned around and followed Artemis' gaze to look at whatever it was she wanted her to look at. Her reaction was much the same as Artemis'.

"I'll take care of this, Art. I may not like Sirius, but I don't want you to strain your relationship with him even more than it already is.

She huffed and gave Lily her famous scowl that all Blacks could pull off. She watched as Lily yelled at James and ordered him to apologize to Severus. Then she heard it. Severus yelling that unforgivable word: Mudblood!

Everyone that sat with Artemis gasped and watched as Lily stalked away from the scene. She sat down and everyone else left knowing that she only wanted to talk to Artemis.

"I'm not going to help him anymore, Art. I refuse to care."

"Lily, think about what you're saying. You can't abandon Sev."

"I can and will."

"But, Lily, he didn't mean what he said. I know he didn't."

"How can you be so sure, Art?

Artemis looked at the ground trying to carefully construct her sentences in her head. "Lily, Sev loves you. He told me so himself. I—I hate to see him upset and I want him to be happy—"

"Even if it's not with you?" Lily questioned quietly. Artemis nodded her head and was pulled into a one armed hug by Lily. "I have never thought of Sev like that. It just seems wrong to think of him as more than a friend. I just need some time to be mad and, Art; I'm going to make sure that your unrequited love doesn't stay unrequited.

"Lily, please don't—"

"I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it. So, what are you going to do about Sirius?"

"The usual—beat him up. If he gets me first then wait until I send an owl to my father."

"Daddy's little princess strikes again, huh?"

"Of course. She looked up as she said this and saw Severus making his way towards her. "I need to go, Lily. He needs someone to talk to right now."

"All right. Bye, Artemis."

She waved goodbye to Lily as she got up and walked over to where Severus was standing. He looked down as she approached and dug the toe of his shoe into the grass.

"I suppose you won't want to talk to me either?"

"Maybe we should talk somewhere private. We most certainly don't want the wrong people to over hear." She nodded her head to where her twin brother, Sirius, was talking with James.

Severus just nodded his head and walked with her up to the castle. She managed to find an empty classroom and listened as he told her everything as the two of them sat on one of the many desks. The bell rang signaling the end of the break and the beginning of more tests. Severus slid off the desk and started to walk towards the door.

"Sev," she ran up behind him and turned him around so he was facing her. She pressed her lips against his and blushed as she pulled away. "Lily just needs some time to be mad. I wouldn't worry if I were you, Sev."

She ran out of the classroom, ignoring Severus calling her name, and skid to a stop in front of her Ancient Ruins class. She sat down in her seat in the middle of the classroom. The bell rang again signaling the end of class change and was followed by thundering footsteps as the rest of the class flung themselves into the classroom.

"Now that we're all here," the professor said walking out of his office and standing next to a huge stack of tests, "we can get started. If you don't finish then too bad."

Artemis sat back in her seat and scoffed at her professor. She considered him an imbecile and was relentlessly wishing he would get fired. She sat silently as her professor passed the tests out to her and her nervous and, and in some cases she saw, nail biting classmates. She confidently answered all of the questions and sat quietly as she waited for the period to end. She wasn't the only one done with half an hour early. Sirius, Remus, and Avery were also finished.

The professor looked up from the book he was reading. "If you have finished just sit quietly until the bell rings."

Artemis sat back in her chair and thought of the worst profanities she could think of. This day wasn't going well and by the looks of things it wouldn't be getting any better. Sirius was threatening to burn holes into the side of her head his glare was so intense. She knew Remus wasn't happy with her either. She'd seen him helping James, Sirius, and Peter pick on Severus earlier that morning. She had been so mad that she'd threatened to reveal his secret to the whole school, which basically shattered their friendship, as if hexing them hadn't hurt it enough.

The bell rang dragging Artemis out of her thoughts. She bolted out of the classroom and since she didn't have any more tests, stayed in the Slytherin Common Room. She didn't know how long she stayed there but by the time she looked up from her book the roaring emerald flame was nothing more than softly glowing embers.

_I wonder how long I've been here. With my luck I've missed my Prefect duties._ She sighed as that last thought made itself known. She really hated it when she missed Prefects duty. Mentally scolding herself she didn't notice someone enter the common room until they sat down beside her.

"Sev, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She eyed her friend with concern. She'd never seen him look so determined before.

"I went to apologize to Lily and she turned me away. I told her how I felt, but she said that I had my feelings mixed up."

"Oh, Severus, I'm sure she just—"

"She was right, Art," he said interrupting her. "It took Lily telling me to realize that I was using my brotherly love for her, turning it into something more, and replacing my feelings for someone else. I started to realize that earlier this afternoon, but like I said it took Lily telling me to fully realize what I was doing."

"Is that so," she managed to choke out.

"Yeah. You see this girl, the one that I was trying to replace; she's my best friend. I can talk to her about anything and she's always helping me when her older brother and his friends are making my life hell. I was afraid that if I told her how I felt I would ruin our friendship. I just wasn't sure if it was right for me to have feelings like that for a friend."

_I'm beginning to like where this is going._ Out loud she asked, "Does this girl have a name?"

He nodded his head as he answered her question. "A name fit for a goddess. She has the most beautiful platinum blonde hair that she wears in curls from time to time and stunning icy blue eyes that she turns violet."

"I'm starting to get jealous," she joked. "Although I think it's rather foolish to be jealous of yourself. What do you think?"

"I agree wholeheartedly," he said before brushing his lips against hers. When she started to kiss back he deepened the kiss. Artemis moved backwards ever so slightly causing her to land on her back and Severus on top of her. Artemis ran her fingers through his hair. He broke the kiss and looked into her amethyst eyes.

"So does this mean we're a couple?"

"Only if you want us to be a couple. Do you want us to be a couple?"

"What do you think," he whispered as his lips met hers again. That was enough for her.


	3. Anniversary Year 6

Anniversary Year 6

Artemis walked around the edge of the lake thinking about what she was going to do this summer. She definitely knew that she would be spending most of her time with Severus, but what about the time she wasn't spending with him? What would she do with herself? There was always Narcissa's wedding and that would occupy her for a few more weeks, but that wouldn't help her come July.

As she walked into the castle she decided to see if Severus was in the Slytherin common room. Usually if she wasn't in the common room with him she would find him sitting in a corner reading of doing homework. More often than not it was the former because, like Artemis, he got all his homework done the day it was given. If it was Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts Severus was done in an hour. If it was Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, or Astronomy Artemis was done in an hour. Everything else took about two hours since they did all of their homework together. She walked into the common room and searched for Severus, but couldn't find him anywhere. She noticed her younger brother sitting by the fireplace with his girlfriend, Kumiko.

"Hey, Regulus, I'm sorry to interrupt you and Kumiko, but have you seen Severus? I had wanted to spend some time with him. Do you think he's in the library?" she asked as she walked over to her favorite brother.

"Um—I'm not sure. Why don't you try the third floor? Snape might be there."

"Why would Severus be up on the third floor?"

"I don't know. Now can I continue where I left off, Art?"

"Of course, Reg. I'm just going to go up to my dorm before heading up to the third floor. I've been expecting a letter from Narcissa all day."

"About what?" Kumiko asked looking up at her curiously. Regulus just huffed in frustration and banged his head off of the back of the couch.

"Information about her wedding. She wants it to be absolutely perfect and wants my advice on the color scheme," Artemis answered as she ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

She swung the door open and walked over to her bed. There were two letters lying on her emerald green comforter, one obviously from Narcissa because of the ghastly pink envelope and the other from Severus. Artemis knew his writing anywhere. Artemis decided to open Narcissa's letter later. Instead she opened Severus' letter first.

Dear Artemis,

Please meet me in the third floor corridor at four o'clock this evening. Dress nice.

Love,

Severus Snape

_I wonder what he has planned. Something special obviously, but what could it be. I know today is our anniversary but normally we just exchange gifts and snog in his dorm. I told him I didn't need anything special._

Artemis quickly showered and washed and dried her hair. With a flick of her wand her long blonde hair styled itself. Random loose knots hung down her back. She pulled out her dress robes that her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday. They were made of soft velvet and a beautiful deep purple mixed with a light shade of wine-red and had gold stitching crisscrossing on the bodice. A gold silk sash tied around her waist and a deep purple, chiffon, skirt that stopped right at her ankles and a wine-red chiffon under skirt finishing where the purple skirt left off. Once Artemis was satisfied with her appearance she slipped on her black dragonhide boots and left the dorm, present in hand, and headed to the third floor. When she arrived she saw Severus pacing nervously, a long thin box in his hands.

"Severus?"

He turned to her when she called his name. When he saw here his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Artemis laughed softly and gently pushed his jaw back up. Severus blushed a light shade of pink and cleared his throat.

"You look breathtaking, Artemis." He reached up and touched one of the knots in her hair. I love it when you put wear your hair like this."

"I know. That's why I wear it like this for you on special occasions."

Severus smiled and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He motioned towards the door that hadn't been there seconds earlier. "Shall we?"

Artemis faced the door, amazement written on her face. She allowed him to lead her through the door and into the most amazing room she'd ever seen. The floor and walls were made of white and gold marble. A deep purple velvet carpet ran the length of the room and under a mahogany table set for two. Artemis tore her gaze away from the table and looked at the far wall. A large French style window ran the length of the wall. Scarlet curtains hung the length of the window which showed a marvelous view of the night sky littered with sparkling stars and galaxies.

"It's not the real sky, but it's as close as I could get," he whispered in her ear.

"You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did," he said leading her to the table. He pulled out her seat and pushed it back in once she sat down.

"So what's for dinner?" Artemis asked once Severus was seated across from her. He smirked and suddenly Artemis' favorite meal appeared on their plates. "Angel hair pasta and marinara sauce. You even remembered the baguettes."

"Of course I did. If you don't start eating your food is going to get cold."

Artemis just smiled and started eating. While they were eating they started to talk about Lucius and Narcissa's wedding that was taking place the fourteenth of June.

"All right enough talk about my cousin. I am so tired of discussing her wedding. There is far too much pink."

"She wanted her dress to be pink didn't she?"

When Artemis nodded her head in shame Severus laughed and reached under the table and grabbed the box from earlier and handed it to her. "It's not much, but it's the best I could get with the money I had."

Artemis took the neatly wrapped box and carefully took the wrapping off. Slowly she opened the box and looked at its contents. In the box was the most beautiful necklace and matching earrings she had ever seen. The necklace was made of silver was that was woven into an intricate spiral Celtic knotwork design. Emeralds were inlaid into the silver and glittered joyfully in the candle light. Hanging from the knotwork was a dragon with its wings outstretched as if getting ready to take flight. In its claw was an emerald the size of a large pearl and its emerald eyes glinted in the candle light.

"Oh, Severus, this had to have cost you a fortune! You didn't have to get this for me!"

"Almost all of the savings that I had put aside for myself. You are more than worth it. You deserve so much more than I can possibly give you."

Artemis gave him a small smile and handed him the present she got him. He unwrapped it and his eyes widened when he saw what she got him. It was a huge leather bound book of potions that fell under the Dark Arts category.

"I knew how much you wanted that book so when we went on spring break I asked my father to take me to Knockturn Alley. He didn't ask any questions he just took me down there and let me do my shopping. That book has every dark potion you could possibly think of."

"Thank you so much, Art. I love it!"

"I thought you would," she said while trying to clasp the necklace behind her neck.

"Let me help you with that."

Severus stood up and walked behind her chair. He took the necklace from her elegant fingers and clasped it behind her slender neck when she moved her long hair. Artemis found herself wishing for a mirror so she could see what the necklace looked like.

"You wished for a mirror?"

Artemis turned in her seat and saw Severus holding a hand mirror.

"This is the Room of Requirement. Whatever you need it supplies," Severus said watching her admire the way the necklace looked along with the earrings that she had just put in.

"So say I didn't quite want this night to end just yet," she set the mirror down and stood up wrapping her arms around his neck, "and thought that a bed would be a nice touch? Like the one behind you."

He grabbed her waist and spun her around so that he was facing the bed. "Yes, I think you have the right idea. That bed looks very comfortable. We could be here all night."

Slowly he undid the first two clasps on the back of her dress robes and pushed them down her shoulders her bra went with them. He backed up and sat on the bed just admiring her slim waist and how it was emphasized her lush full breasts. He crocked one long elegant finger showing Artemis that he wanted her to walk towards him in those black boots. Artemis smirked and took one step forward followed by another one. Heel to toe, heel to toe. Her tongue moistened her lower lip in anticipation when she saw the lust in his eyes as he watched her walk towards him, her breasts swaying softly. When she finally reached him he grasped her hips and pulled her down so that she was straddling him. His lips brushed against the hollow of her neck as he pushed two fingers inside of her moist, hot channel. She gasped and her hips bucked against his hand. Severus bit down on her hollow of her neck and sucked gently giving her a hicky. Artemis moaned out his name as his fingers surged inside of her, bringing her over the edge in a mind blowing orgasm.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on the front of his dress robes. Somehow, although she wasn't quite sure how, she managed to get the buttons undone and watched him shrug out of his robes.

"While I have you here," he said as he resumed his ministrations with his fingers inside of her, "why aren't you wearing any underwear? I am very fond of those black lacy pairs you have."

"I gave up wearing underwear around you before the school year started." She gasped as his fingers dove deeper. "Severus, please—"

Severus moved her so that she was sitting on the bed. He stood and finished removing his robes. Then he pulled over one of the chairs from the table and sat on it watching her. Artemis smirked as she laid down and trailed her left hand from her breasts to her flat stomach and down in between her legs, into her wet core. She moved her fingers and moaned softly. Ever so slowly Artemis withdrew her fingers. Severus got up from the chair and gently grabbed her hand. He brought her hand to his mouth and licked them clean and climbed on top of her. She nimbly managed to flip him over and gave him a seductive smile. She moved down his body and nuzzled his hard cock before taking as much as she could into her mouth and sucking on him. Her head bobbed up and down, swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. His fingers tangled in her hair and yanked her head up. He dragged her up his body and crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. He flipped her over and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready."

He thrust inside of her almost bringing her to another orgasm right then. Severus waited a moment for her to adjust to his size since it had been awhile, before he started to move inside of her, her tight velvet folds gripping him.

Artemis wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a possessive kiss. She moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Of course he won.

"Oh, Severus," Artemis moaned as Severus' lips left hers and trailed down her jaw line to her neck. "Severus, fuck me harder!"

He thrust into her harder, groaning in pleasure. "Damn it, Artemis! You're so fucking tight!"

Severus buried his face in the hollow of her neck as he sped up his pace. Artemis easily kept pace with him and ground her hips against his. Artemis soon felt herself nearing her climax. She moved her arms under his and dug her nails into his back as she felt his tongue on the swell of her right breast. When his mouth closed over her nipple she arched her back and dragged her nails down his back leaving long shallow cuts on his back. She cried out his name in ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her like a tsunami. She felt her muscles contract around him bringing him with her.

Severus collapsed on top of her breathing hard. Slowly he pulled out of her and held her close to him placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you, Artemis, my goddess."

"I love you too, Severus," she said softly as she snuggled closer to him and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
